


Safe and Sound

by SpaceTimeCuties



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeCuties/pseuds/SpaceTimeCuties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you're a terrible friend leader.<br/>-<br/>Your name is Dave Strider<br/>She was gone<br/>and so were you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_when I said,_

_'I'll never let you go.'_

Your name is John Egbert, you are currently mourning the loss of your beloved, Rose Lalonde, she'd meant just about everything to you. You knew that you'd like that purple text when she first messaged you.

Rose was being cradled in your gangly arms, there was blood dripping from her lips; her carefully applied lip stick was smeared along her face from where you'd tried to revive her through a kiss. It hadn't worked. Her eyes were open, they were no longer the beautiful violet they once were, the mischievous twinkle had simply vanished. There were tear-stains running down her ivory cheeks, the flush of life was gone.

God dammit.

You couldn't save her, you promised her you would, but you couldn't.

_Your name is John Egbert, and you are a horrible friend-leader._

_When all those shadows nearly killed_

_your light._

Rose had been, quite literally, your light. She led you through all the difficulties this God forsaken game had put in front of you, you know that no one else could've done such a feat, she was everyone's light. And she'd been taken away from you; first from the Grimdark, she'd lost her sanity, but then Jack Noir had taken her completely away from you; the shadows of Derse took your light. They took her from you.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are crying over the corpse of Rose.

Your name is John Egbert, and you're broken.

_I remember you said,_

_'Don't leave me here alone.'_

You're now having flashbacks, the pain of the scene before you has forced you into a trance, a very painful trance full of what were once happy memories. They seem so dull, and heart-wrenching now.

The scene that unravels in your stupor is that of a chat-log.

**-tentacleTherapist [** **TT** **] began pestering ectoBiologist [** **EB** **] at 16:23-**

TT: John, I do hope that you're not planning to leave me alone with Strider.

TT: He may be amusing for exercising my psyche, but not at this current time.

TT: John?

**-ectoBiologist [** **EB** **] is now an idle chum!-**

TT: Sigh.

**-tentacleTherapist [** **TT** **] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [** **EB** **] at 16:46-**

**-ectoBiologist [** **EB** **] began pestering tentacleTherapist [** **TT** **] at 17:03-**

EB: oh, gosh, rose!

EB: sorry about that, i was having a strife with dad!

EB: what? you don't want to psychoanalyze? are you feeling ok, rose?

TT: Yes, I'm feeling just fine, thank you for your worry.

TT: And I figured as much, you do not leave your pesterchum up that often.

EB: ehe, yeah.

EB: anyway, nah, i've got nothing planned, so i can stay and chat.

TT: Wonderful.

_but all that's dead and gone,_

_tonight._

 

* * *

**== > John: Be the other guy.**

You cannot be the the other guy because you are busy being Dave Strider, not John.

_Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now._

_come morning light,_

_you and I'll be_

_safe and sound._

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are currently in a predicament similar to John's, you're holding your beloved Jade Harley in your arms, more like supporting her, actually.

She's smiling at you, even though she knows that her time is almost up.

"Dave, I lo...ve you." She manages to say, it comes out sounding odd, probably because she's coughing up blood. Being impaled isn't fun, you should know, several of your other selves were.

You are Dave strider, and you're crying, Striders don't cry. They don't. "Shit, Harley, ju-just go to sleep, it'll be okay, everything will be fan-fucking-tastic when you wake up, Scouts honor."

She continues to smile at you, and she mutters a request you barley hear, but then it hits you, she asked you to remove your shades.  
Now, under normal circumstances you would've just plainly said no, but these aren't normal circumstances. The girl you love is dying in your arms. "What? Fuck, Harley, might as well ask me to strip naked and- You know what? Fine. Just for you."

Just before you reach up to take the off, she already has them in the grip of her trembling hands. she looks a little shocked, but very happy. "they're so pretty." you hear her mutter.

No one has ever referred to your freakishly red eyes as 'pretty', but then again, she was weird, dorky, Harley, she thought everything was pretty, or interesting. That is one of the reasons you love this girl. She was different.

You can't take it anymore, "Jade, I...I love you, too." you sputter, you can't believe you're telling her. But, a lot of unbelievable things have been happening, you whisper to yourself 'fuck it', and you kiss her.

It was too late, she was gone, her hands clutching your glasses while her own were cracked, she was smiling, but it was cold. Your beloved Harley was gone.  
 _And she looked so FUCKING happy about it._

She was gone.  
So were you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first Homestuck fanfiction, annnd, it was honestly a silly idea. Thank you for reading, though!


End file.
